


I Like Doctor Who

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Doctor Who References, M/M, kadam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:50:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A variation on the conversation between Kurt and Adam in 'Girls (And Boys) on Film' spoilers if you haven't seen the episode</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like Doctor Who

Kurt stood in the dance studio practicing his pirouettes in the mirror.

“Hey” a voice behind him said and Kurt turned to see Adam standing there.

“Hey, Kurt smiled, “How’re you doing?”

“I’m good,” Adam replied, “And yourself?”

“I’m good,” Kurt said, nodding.

“Thanks for giving me shelter from the storm,” Adam said after a moment.

“No problem,” Kurt said, “Sorry you had to deal with the drama that is Rachel and Satan – I mean, Santana.”

“Don’t worry about,” Adam laughed,” It was definitely interesting.” They stood there awkwardly for a few moments, neither of them knowing what to say.

“Kurt,” Adam started slowly, “I’m going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me honestly, alright?” Kurt nodded, already knowing what the question would be.

“Are you still in love with Blaine?” Kurt paused; wanting to make sure he said his answer correctly.

“I can’t say no because I do love him,” Kurt started and Adam’s face fell, “But I’m not in love with him.” Kurt stepped forward and took Adam’s hands in his.

“He was my first boyfriend, my first love, my first everything,” Kurt said quietly, “And because of that he will always be a part of my life, but I’m not in love with him.”

“But something happened at that wedding didn’t it?” Adam questioned.

“Blaine and I had sex,” Kurt said and Adam nodded, trying not to show how much that actually hurt him, “And that’s what made me realize I don’t love him anymore. I know it may sound stupid, but having that last moment with him was what made me realize there’s a new man in my life who matters so much more.”

“Oh really?” Adam smiled slightly, “And who might he be?”

“Oh you don’t know him, I’m kidding!” he said, laughing at Adam’s stricken face, “He’s tall and blonde and has a really hot accent.”

“I knew you only liked me for the accent,” Adam smiled.

“What can I say? I like Doctor Who.”


End file.
